Inuyasha, my style !
by Maru-sha
Summary: DISCONTINUED. ok, this might seem weird if you dont read my others stories first. Serenity is a half demon looking to use the shikon jewel to become full demon. chris is an average school boy who gets pulled into the feudal era to and meets serenity.


"its Serenity !!!!" shouted some of the villagers as they ran. Most of the villagers tired to capture the silver-haired demon, but she broke out of the nets and dodged all of the arrows they shot at her. Her name was Serenity, she wore a pink short sleeved kimono shirt with matching short kimono pants. She had claws and fangs, her most unusual appendage was dog- like ears. Serenity had broken into a shrine where the Shikon Jewel was. She grabbed the jewel just as a few villagers came into the shrine, they tried to kill her by shooting her with arrows, but she dodged them and knocked over a few of the incense burners and jumped out through the roof before the shrine exploded.  
  
"Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last !!" said serenity as she clutched the jewel in her hand. She was almost out of the village until she heard a familiar voice. "Serenity !!" shouted to far distance voice. The person shot a sacred arrow at serenity. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit serenity near her shoulder, pinning her to a tree. From the impact of the arrow, serenity dropped the shikon jewel. Serenity looked up to see who had done this to her. It was a tall young man with long black hair, he had on priest clothes, he had sky blue eyes, and he had a fatal wound on his shoulder which was still bleeding.  
  
"k- Koga ! But, I thought...we were..." serenity said as she slowly fell into a very deep sleep. Koga was the priest who guarded the shikon jewel, but his time was now very short. He limped over to the jewel an kneeled next to it and picked it up. "Master Koga, your wounds are terrible, you must get them treated" said one of the villagers. "Older brother, your in pain, you must rest" said a little girl. "I will not live kaede, take this, the shikon no tama, take this jewel and burn it with my remains, it must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it" said koga. With a small cry of pain, koga fell to the ground and died. Fast forward to when koga is being burned for his ashes while he holding the shikon jewel. "I shall take this jewel with me, to the world beyond" where koga's last thoughts as he body burned into ashes along with the shikon jewel.  
  
(500 years later in modern day Japan)  
  
"Shikon no whata ?" said a young boy. "Shikon no tama, my child, the jewel that gave power to demons" said the boy's grandfather. "people actually pay money for these things ?" asked the boy as he held one up. "Yes, the jewel on the end is a replica of an ancient jewel that gave power to demons many years ago" said his grandpa. The boy wasn't very interested and was dangling the jewel over the house cat's head, watching him playing with it. "Chris, you'll never learn about the past if don't pay attention !" shouted grandpa. "So, my birthday is tomorrow, what'd you get me ?" asked Chris nicely. "How could I forget my grandson's birthday ?" said grandpa as he handed Chris a gift. "For me ! You shouldn't have !" said Chris as he opened it. Then his eyes grew wide as he held up his present, it was a mummified hand ! "That is the mummified hand of an ancient water demon, legend has it that whoever has that hand will-" said grandpa, but he was cut off by what Chris was doing. "Here buyo, eat" said Chris as he gave the cat the hand. Buyo took the hand in his mouth and walked away. "That's an antique !" shouted grandpa as he tried to get the hand back for the cat. "Ancient shrine this, shikon no tama that. My life is full of history. I live here in Japan with my family, we moved here from America. My name is Chris higurashi, I never thought to think about any of the ancient history....that is, till today, my 15th birthday." He Chris was about to leave his house. He had on his dark blue school uniform that all boys had to wear at his school. "Im leaving !" said Chris as he left to go to school. He saw his little brother Souta near the well house. "Souta, you know you not supposed to be in there" said Chris. "Buyo is in there" said Souta. There was a few noises coming from inside. "Somethings down there !!" shouted Souta. "Uhh, yeah, the cat" said Chris simply. "I'll get the damn cat" said Chris as he walked down the stairs. He felt something rub against his leg and he screamed. "Whats going on down there ?!" shouted Souta.  
  
Chris looked down and saw buyo rubbing against his leg. Chris picked up the cat and looked up and Souta. "You tell me not to be scared, and your scared too !" said Souta. "Why you little" said Chris as he was about to run up the stairs. Then a loud noise came from the well and it busted open and something grabbed Chris and pulled him in after he had let go of the cat. Inside the well Chris was being held by a strange woman. "Ahh, what good it is to be alive once more, see how my flesh is being restored" said the woman who turned out to be a centipede demon. Her flesh, scales and legs were growing back. "You have it then, give it to me !" said the centipede as she licked Chris on his face. "What are you doing ?! Let me go !!!" shouted Chris as he pushed the centipede away, but a blue aura came from his hand and made on of the centipede's arms come off. "You retched boy, I must have the shikon jewel !" said the centipede as she fell deeper into the well. "Shikon jewel ?" said Chris as he fell to the bottom of the well. "Shes gone, maybe I bumped my head on the way down" said Chris, but he stopped after he saw one of the arms of the centipede near him.  
  
Chris climbed out of the well and was shocked to see that he was in a grassy field. "Whats going on ?! This isn't Tokyo !" said Chris as he walked around. Then he saw a large tree. "The ancient tree, which means im almost home" thought Chris as he ran towards it. When he got to the tree he stopped in his tracks, there he saw a girl pinned to a tree and wrapped up by vines. "A...girl ?" said Chris. Chris got even closer and saw that she had silver hair. "hey there, whatcha doin' ?" asked Chris as he climbed up on one of the vines and looked at the girl. "Huh ? She has dog ears. I think I wanna...touch em' !" said Chris as he tweaked them a bit. "Now that that's out of my system" said Chris. "Hey you ! Get away from there !!" shouted a villager. Then the villagers shot a bunch of arrows at Chris, but they all missed. "What the ?" said Chris as he turned and saw the villagers.  
  
At a near by village, Chris had his legs and arms tied up and was sitting down on the ground. "You didn't have to tie me up you know !" said Chris. "Make way for the priestess kaede !" said one of the male villagers. An old woman with a patch over one of her eyes walked up to Chris. "Demon be gone !" shouted kaede as she threw some kind of sacred sand on him. "Hey stop it !! Im not a demon !" shouted Chris. "Your not ? Then why were ye found in the forest of Serenity ?" asked kaede. Chris just starred at kaede. Kaede noticed that Chris resembled her older brother koga, who died 50 years ago. "Let me take a good look at ye" said kaede as she looked Chris over, turning his head this way and that. "You're a clever boy, although you're a half-wit" said kaede. "Why you..."thought chris. "Its there but I know not why" said kaede.  
  
(Later)  
  
Kaede had taken Chris to her hut. "Bare us no ill will child. During theses times of war, we can only think of strangers with deep disgust" said kaede. "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we ?" asked Chris. "To-ky-o ? Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from ?" asked kaede. "Yeah, so should be going soon" said Chris. "But, I don't know how to get back yet" Chris thought. Outside, some of the huts where being destroyed, the giant centipede had returned. "Whats going on ?!" shouted Chris as he went outside with kaede. "It's a centipede demon" said kaede. Then, the centipede saw Chris and started to charge at him. "I must have the scared jewel !!" it said. "Do ye possess the sacred jewel ?!" asked kaede. "I don't know, I've heard of the jewel but I don't have it" said Chris. The centipede demon flew above Chris and turned to charge again. "We must lure it to the dry well in the forest of Serenity" said kaede. "Where is it ?" asked Chris as he looked around. "Where that aura is shining, right ?" asked Chris as he ran towards the forest. "How can he see what cannot be seen ?" said kaede.  
  
"Someone will help me, right ?" thought Chris as he ran from the centipede demon who was chasing right behind him. "Whoever can hear me, please, somebody help me !!!" shouted Chris. Deep in the forest where Serenity was pinned to the tree, her heart started to beat and her demon blood ran through her veins. Her claws flexed, and she lifted them near her face. "I smell it. The scent of the man who 'killed' me ! And it's coming closer !" said serenity. She tried to remove the arrow from her chest, but the sacred energy in it kept her from touching it.  
  
Chris had been chased all the way to where serenity was, and the centipede demon flew right above him making him fall right near Serenity. "Hello koga, playing with bugs now are we ?" said Serenity. "Huh ? Did she just talk ?" thought Chris as he looked at Serenity. "Whats taking you so long to kill it ? Just kill her like you did me" said Serenity slyly. "You look pretty dumb there koga. The koga I know wouldn't waste his time" continued Serenity. "That does it ! Koga, koga ! Whoever he is, im not him because my name is-" said Chris. Serenity cut Chris off. "Shes here" said serenity. The centipede demon came from out of nowhere and was about to wrap itself chris, then the villagers had shot some arrows deep into it and started to pull it back. "Im saved" thought Chris. "Your pathetic koga !" said Serenity. Listen you ! My name is Chris ! Chris higurashi ! Not koga !!" shouted Chris. "Well im saying you gotta be him ! cause' if your not, theres no way that you could smell so..." serenity was cut off as she sniffed at Chris. "You're not him" said Serenity. "Get it now ?" said Chris. "Yeah, koga was handsome, much more handsome than you" said Serenity. "What did you say ?!" shouted Chris. Then, the centipede grabbed Chris and Chris grabbed Serenity's hair to keep from getting more hurt by the demon. "Let go of me !! shouted Chris to the centipede. "Ow ! Ow ! Ow ! You let go !!" shouted serenity. "Serenity has revived !" said one of the villagers. "How can't that be ? That spell should have held forever !" thought kaede. "Get away from me !!" shouted Chris as he pushed out his hand and a blue glow pushed back the demon making its arms come off. All of the villagers had seen what has happened, even Serenity was shocked a bit. Without any warning, the centipede demon bit Chris on his side and flung him into the air.  
  
A jewel came out of his side and fell to the ground along with chris. "give the jewel ! quick !!" shouted Serenity. "huh ?" said chris. Then the centipede wrapped itself around chris and pinned him to the tree with Serenity. "I've heard that a half demon spawn was after the jewel, its you isn't it ?" said the centipede. "half demon ? what is she" thought chris. "that's all I need to kick your scaly hide ! anymore than that would be a waste of my time !" said Serenity. "hey, you talk big, but can you back it up ?" asked chris/ "huh ?" asked serenity. "can you or not ?" asked chris. "what can she do ? she bond to that tree, shes helpless, you both are" said the demon as she slurped up the jewel with her long tongue. "don't you dare !!" shouted Serenity. The centipede's arms reattached to it and her skin came off, making her look even uglier that before. "at last ! my strength is complete !" said the centipede. It made the grip it had on Chris and Serenity tighter. "hey, can you take out this arrow ?" asked serenity. "huh ?" said chris. "look ! can you pull out this arrow or not ?!" shouted Serenity. "I'll try" said chris as he was about to pull it out. "no child ! if ye free Serenity, she shall be free to destroy us all !!" said kaede. "oh shut up !! at least with me you've got a chance, or that centipede is gonna eat you !!" shouted Serenity. "and what about you ? are ready to die yet ?" asked serenity as she looked at chris. "given the choice, I choose to...live !!" shouted chris as he pulled the arrow out of Serenity. "the arrow vanished !" said kaede.  
  
Serenity's heart was beating rapidly, she felt the blood rush through her veins. "serenity ?" asked chris. "freedom !!!" shouted serenity as an aura formed around her and blew of the centipede, freeing her and chris. "iron reavor soul stealer !!" shouted serenity as she slashed through the centipede demon in one slash. "wow, she is strong" thought chris. Then chris saw that the demon's corpse was moving. "it's still alive ?!!" shouted chris. Kaede walked over and removed the jewel from the corpse and gave it to chris. "that jewel is rightfully yours" said kaede. "but, why would have a jewel wanted by demons ?" asked chris. "exactly ! meaning theres no reason in you keeping it ! if you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you !" said serenity with an evil smirk on her face. "what ?! you mean...shes not the heroine ?!" thought chris.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
